


Axel and Luka's Sensual Playdate

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Power Players (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cumshots, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Touching, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Axel and Luka have been friends since they first met.  Even though Luka has been known to play rough with his toys, it's mostly because he's afraid to exercise restraint and appreciation for his toys.  Although ever since meeting Axel he has slowly been learning to take better care of his toys but more so, Luka has been developing really serious feelings for Axel to the point that Luka is wanting to be more close to him.  The two-folded question remains: Will Luka express how he feels towards Axel during their play-date and will their play-date evolve into something more?
Relationships: Axel/Luka





	Axel and Luka's Sensual Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the teams at ZAG Animation, Method Animation and Man of Action behind the cartoon Power Players.

It was another normal day in the Mulligan household. Zoe was visiting her cousin for the summer and Axel's uncle Andrew was out of town leaving Axel complete freedom of the house providing he keep it in one piece which he agreed to as well as making sure Luka wasn't too rough with certain items around the house. "Luka," said Axel. "Where are you?" Axel was looking for Luka but couldn't find them since they were playing hide and seek on a count of it was raining outside and the fact that their sneakers were off and they were barefoot in socks (Axel was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with cerulean cargo khaki pants and light blue socks with green stripes and Luka was wearing a light gray t-shirt with dark blue jean cargo shorts and dark gray socks with red stars). Axel searched all around the kitchen and living room worried that Luka snuck into the basement until he hears chuckling from behind the couch. Axel tiptoes behind the couch to find Luka looking up from behind chuckling unaware that Axel is looking at him ready to pounce. Axel crouches down for a minute, pounces on Luka and proceeds to tickle him like crazy. "Hahahaha, stop it Axel that tickles," Luka replies. "No way Luka, you hid from me. Your belly, toes and armpits are fair game," Axel says. He continues tickling Luka making him wiggle and giggle. "Axel stop, I can't take anymore," Luka begs Axel. "No more please, it tickles." Axel ceases tickling Luka allowing him to breathe.

"Man Axel, you sure know how to tickle without mercy; I mean you had me rolling around laughing," replied Luka. "I can do more than that Luka, much, much more," Axel said. "What do you mean Axel?" Luka inquired. Axel shows Luka what he means by climbing on top of him, slowly kissing him on the lips while sliding his hand down Luka's shorts and boxers and groping and squeezing his penis and berries making him moan softly. "More Ax, more," Luka says as he melts under Axel's touch. Axel continues to kiss Luka and grope his penis until he decides to suck on it making Luka moan even more. Then Axel decides that its time to give Luka some true pleasure...in bed. He scoops Luka in his arms and takes him upstairs. "Where are you taking me Ax?" Luka asks. "My room of course, more privacy there," Axel replied. "Plus, I think it's time for our playtime together to become more intimate between the sheets." Once Axel and Luka were in his room with the door closed (and the rest of the power players out of sight save for Bearbarian who despite being well-hidden under Axel's desk was watching everything including what Axel was about to do with Luka), Axel removed all of his clothes and Luka's leaving both of them naked from head to toe save for Luka's eyeglasses that were still on his face. Luka removed his glasses and place them on Axel's nightstand and lies back waiting for Axel to climb in with him. Axel opens the windows in his room slightly to let air in despite the fact that it was still raining outside and then climbs on top of Luka having slid his penis inside Luka's anus and proceeds to hump Luka nice and easy making him moan gently from his prostate being probed. Unbeknownst to both of them, Bearbarian was watching them from underneath Axel's computer desk seeing them engage in naked sex while saying to himself, "Hmm, it seems that Axel is planning to breed Luka and make him his mate. Intriguing indeed, hopefully Luka will learn to be more attentive to his toys and less destructive."

Luka grips the sheets and moans gently as he feels his prostate being probed in and out by Axel's penis. "Ohhh. That's it Axel, that's the spot. Mmmm, right there," Luka replies while being humped by his soon-to-be-boyfriend Axel. "Oh yeah, give it to me love." "Make me want it a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first Power Players fanfiction story ever posted here.


End file.
